


Father's Day On My Mind

by WeWillSpockYou



Series: Georgia On My Mind Special Chapters [2]
Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Father's Day Chapter of Georgia On My Mind. This is set 8 months ahead of when the story currently takes place. I have made sure there are no spoilers in this chapter, but for the addition of Seamus the giant Irish Wolfhound. His name is pronounce Shay-mus. He was a rescue dog from a nearby shelter and you will meet him and read his story in chapter 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day On My Mind

Two cherubic faces appeared over the edge of Bones’ desk.

“Daddy, we need to make a phone call.” Six year old Joanna announced.

“Yeah and we need some pri-se-vee, Daddy.” Six year old Jake said, stomping his foot in a gesture that was familiar and endearing to Bones.

“Who’re ya’ll aimin’ to call? And why do you need privacy?” Bones raised his eyebrow of doom, ready to bring down the hammer. The last time they asked to make a call it was to The ‘Credible Hulk, who the kids were convinced could save them from bedtime.

“MISS ELLIE!!” Both kids yelled, jumping up and down.

“Please Daddy?” Joanna raised her matching eyebrow in response.

Jake stuck his finger on his eyebrow and pushed it up to mimic Bones and Jo. “Pleeeeeease?”

“Maybe.” Bones was curious as to why they wanted to speak to his mother so badly. “Why do you wanna talk to Miss Ellie?”

“’Cause it’s almost Fa- mmmmppfff.” Jake started and was stopped by both of Joanna’s hands slapping onto his traitorous mouth.

“It’s a surprise, RIGHT, Jakey?” Jo gave him an elbow for good measure, hoping he would stick with the plan.

“Yeah, it’s a ‘prize.” Jake rubbed at his sore ribs.

“Well, then, I guess so. Do I at least get a hug?” Bones smiled at them. Two balls of energy flew around the desk and barreled into his arms. Bones dialed the phone and put it on speaker.

“Hellllloooo?” Miss Ellie sang into the phone.

“MISS ELLIE!!” Both kids crowed, together.

“Hello my best babies. I miss your faces.”

“Me too.” Jo said.

“Me free.” Jake said, still unable to master the “th” sound.

“Hi Mom.” Bones said.

“Hello Len. Where is my Jim?”

“Good question, he’s not here now.”

“We gotta talk to you ‘bout a ‘prize.” Jake interrupted.

“A prize, huh, Jakey?”

“You can go now, Daddy.” Jo said sweetly.

“Oh, can I?” Bones’ voice dripped with sarcasm which was lost on the kids.

“Be nice, Leonard.”  Miss Ellie snapped. No one messed with her babies.

“’K, m’goin’.” Bones walked slowly to the door, hoping in their enthusiasm the kids would spill what was up before he left the room.

“Go on, Daddy.” Jo giggled.

“Fine.” Bones huffed, shutting the door behind him.  Jim was standing outside the door, a questioning look on his face.

“What’s going on?” Jim leaned in to kiss Bones.

The door to the office flew open and they heard Jake announce. “Not snooping but they’re kissing AGAIN.” He made kissing noises with his lips before he slammed the door. He opened it quickly again. “No snooping, Daddies.” He pointed a finger at each man before turning to slam the office door again.

“Your son is a little Atilla the Hun, Jim.”

“OH, so when he’s takin’ over the world, he’s MY son is he?” Jim laughed before he kissed Bones yet again.

 

Two hours later, just as the kids were setting the table for dinner, the doorbell rang.  “Expecting anyone Jim?”

Jim laughed as the kids abandoned their chore and ran for the door. “Now you know I’m not a gambling man, Bones, but I do believe Miss Ellie is ringing the bell.”

“MISS ELLIE!” Both kids yelled from the front hall.

“Guess the ‘prize is on us.” Jim giggled.

Miss Ellie’s arms were full of both kids when Jim and Bones walked in to greet her. “JIM!” Miss Ellie yelled, untangling herself from the kids to hug Jim. “Len, my suitcases are in the car, be a good boy and grab them, will you?” She winked at Jim and hugged him tighter.

“Hi Len, it’s good to see you Len, thank you for welcoming me into your home, Len…” Bones mumbled under his breath.

Miss Ellie whacked out at his ass as he walked past. “No one likes a smartass, Leonard.”

He huffed out an exasperated breath and beat feet out the door to avoid Miss Ellie’s long reach.

 

“Sooo, Miss Ellie,” Jim munched on a bite of salad to hide his cheeky grin. “What prompted this surprise visit?”

Miss Ellie exchanged a conspiratorial look with both kids. “I just happened to be in the neighborhood.”

“Really.” Bones deadpanned. “You just _happened_ to be in a neighborhood forty miles from home?”

“C’mon kids, your Daddies can do the dishes tonight, we have work to do. You too, Seamus.” The enormous Irish Wolfhound bounded up from his position near the back door and loped after Miss Ellie, bumping his head against her fingers.

“You get the feeling we’re being played, Bones?”

“Yup.” Bones took a pull from the bottle of beer to his right.  “Sunday is Father’s Day, ya know.”

Jim stood and started gathering plates, stopping to drop himself into Bones’ lap. He smiled and brushed his lips against Bones’.  “Our first Father’s Day together.” Their tongues met and the smile faded from Jim’s lips. He slid forward bringing their chests together and he felt Bones’ arms wrap around him, one hand wandering up the back of his neck.

“Miss Ellie, they’re kissin’ AGAIN!”

Bones snorted. “Kid’s gonna grow up to be James Bond if he keeps that up.”

“Yeah, that or a peeping Tom.” Jim grinned and Bones howled with laughter.

 

“I hereby call this meeting of Operation Father’s Day to order.” Miss Ellie giggled.  They were sitting together on the small love seat in Jim’s office. “What do you two think we should do to celebrate?”

“Cake!” Jake called out with Seamus huffing his agreement.

“Breakfast in bed!” Jo suggested.

“Great ideas, my babies, but what about…”

 

It was Stealth Saturday in the Kirk-McCoy household. The kids were tiptoeing around, ducking in and out of Jim’s office and their play room. Bones had heard Miss Ellie’s sewing machine whirring behind the closed office door and waited for it to stop before knocking.

“What the secret word?” Jake hollered.

Bones had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. “Cardiac arrhythmia.” 

“Nice try, Len. Go ‘way.”

“Uhmm,” Bones coughed to hide a giggle. “We’re going food shopping, you guys need anything?”

The door opened a crack and Jake’s tiny hand shot out holding a piece of paper. Bones took it and the door slammed in his face.

“Ingrates.” Bones muttered.

 

Bones turned the key in the lock and pushed open the front door. Well, at least he tried to, the door opened about three inched before it stopped, seeming to be stuck. “Hello?” He called out.  Seamus started to bark.

Jim came up the walk, his hands full of grocery bag handles. “What’s going on?”

“Door’s stuck.” Bones griped as Jim started to laugh.

“Put down the food and walk away, boys.” Miss Ellie chirped from behind the door.

“Jesus Christ doin’ yoga, Open the door, Mom.”

“Take Jim to the movies, come back later.” Miss Ellie shut the door in his face, laughing like a loon.

 

“Hello?” Jim called into the empty front hall. Bones was waiting on the walkway, convinced the front door would still barred. Jim waved him forward.  “Jake? Joanna?” He called up the stairs and was answered with silence.

“Where are they?” Bones’ question was answered moments later when he heard giggles coming from the back of the house. Both men walked into the unusually dark kitchen to see the heavy drapes pulled shut across the sliding glass door. A paper sign was taped to it.

Jim grabbed the paper and read, “Rehearsal in progress, KEEP OUT. NO DADDIES ALLOWED.”

“Rehearsal for what?” Bones moved to look out the window above the sink.

Jim grabbed his arm to stop him, shaking his head. “Let it be their surprise.” He tangled his fist in Bones’ shirt and pulled him forward for a kiss.  “I know something we could do to pass the time.”

“Yeah?” Bones pulled him closer, his hands slipping under the back of Jim’s shirt to play against his skin.

“Upstairs.” Jim whispered into his neck and reached for Bones’ hand.

 

Father’s Day dawned beautiful and bright and early in the Kirk-McCoy household. Bones’ morning started with a raspy tongue against the side of his face. “Pffftt, Seamus, down.” He batted a hand at the dog then washed a hand over his face to wipe away the drool when  all of a sudden Jim squeaked from behind him.

Jim howled when he realized the hot, wet tongue on his neck belonged to his dog and not his Bones. “Seamus, what the fuck?” Jim bit out.

Three voices said, “OHHHHHH,” from the doorway.

Jim and Bones sat up in bed, the sheet, thankfully in place over their laps. Bones started to giggle and Jim was still swiping dog drool off his skin.

“Daddy said a bad word.” Jake yelled.

“Swear jar, Daddy.” Joanna said, giggling.

Miss Ellie was laughing so hard she almost dropped the breakfast tray. “Should we give you two a minute to get yourselves sorted out?”

Bones fell back on the bed laughing and Jim nodded, as his neck flushed bright red in embarrassment.

“Happy Father’s Day, Bones.” Jim slipped into his arms to kiss him.

Bones let their tongues tangle briefly before he pulled back. “Happy Father’s Day, Jim.”

 

Fifteen minutes later found both men wearing pants and tee shirts and their family all piled into the king-sized bed together. Joanna was cuddled in next to Jim, stealing his bacon when he wasn’t looking and Jake was in Bones’ lap cutting up his pancake into Jake-sized bites. Miss Ellie sat in the nearby chair with Seamus taking pictures.

“We got presents too, Daddy.” Jo said, turning to look up at Jim.

“You are the best present ever, bunny.” Jim gave her nose a syrupy kiss.

“How ‘bout me, am I a bestest present too?” Jake asked Bones.

Bones cleared his throat and started blinking furiously to keep his tears back. He just nodded and held Jake tighter. So much had changed in his life in such a short period of time. It still caught him off guard from time to time how blessed his life had become. “Bestest present ever.” Bones finally managed to say.

“You boys finished with breakfast?” Miss Ellie swooped in to grab the tray, first handing Jim and Bones rolled pieces of paper tied with ribbons.

“What’s this bunny?” Jim asked Joanna holding up his two scrolls.

“The pink ribbons are from me and blue is from Jakey.”

“Yeah, blue is from me.” Jake added, making sure Bones opened his blue scroll first.

Bones untied the ribbon to see a drawing of him and Jake together holding hands on a sunny day under a tree. Seamus was chasing a squirrel or a small cat in the background. “Did you make this for me buddy?” Bones was almost crying again.

“Yup! Do you like it? Daddy, will you hang it in your office?”

“I love it, Jake.” He cuddled the little boy raining kisses all over his face as Jake squirmed and giggled. “It’s going right in my office.” Bones laughed.

“Can I open your picture first, bunny girl?”

“Yeah, you’re really gonna like it, Daddy.”

Jim’s picture was of a tea party. He was sitting at Joanna’s tiny table with his knees up around his ears and was wearing a fabulous hat. Joanna was pouring tea into his cup. “This is great bunny. Can I hang it in my office too?”

She nodded and grabbed his neck for a hug. “I love you Daddy.”

“Love you too, Princess.” He grabbed Jake into the hug. “And you, too.”

Bones hugged around them all. “Best Father’s Day ever.” He said before kissing Jim.

“Not MORE kissing.” Jake groaned.

“Everyone out.” Miss Ellie ordered. “You both have an hour to be showered and ready for the show. Be on the back deck at 9am, sharp. We’ll be outside having a final rehearsal and won’t hear a thing.” Miss Ellie dropped them both a wink and ushered the kids and the dog out the door.

Bones fell back on the bed and pulled his pillow over his head.

“Did your mother just give us permission for a booty call, Bones?”

“Don’t remind me, Jim. Christ they all came damn close to seeing us both in our birthday suits.”

Jim started to laugh as he tunneled under Bones pillow with him. “Remember the first night Miss Ellie spent here? You wouldn’t even kiss me goodnight and now look at her, giving me permission to ravage her only son.” Jim started to giggle against Bones’ neck.

“You’re not exactly turnin’ me on, Jim.”

“Oh no?” He slid his left hand into Bones’ pants to stroke him. “How about now, Bones?”

“Gettin’ warmer.” He smiled into the pillow.

Jim squeezed his hand around Bones’ growing erection and started licking at his neck. Bones hummed his appreciation at Jim’s effort. “Only got an hour baby, you gonna fuck me or not?”

Bones laughed and pinned Jim to the bed.

 

They were only twenty minutes late to the performance. “What?” Jim said, when he was greeted by three angry faces. “I couldn’t find my…socks.”

“Smooth Jim, real smooth. It’s June in Georgia and your wearing flip-flops.”

“So sue me, I love kissing you, dammit.”

“You were late ‘cuz you were kissin’? YUCK.”

Jim snorted. “What did you think we were doing, Jake?”

Bones hid his laugh behind his hand.

“Playin’ Mario Kart.”

“Why did you think we were playing that?” Jim just had to know.

“Cause you we’re both yellin’ a lot.”

Bones burst out laughing and needed Jim to hold him upright.

“Okay kids.” Miss Ellie clapped her hands together, patented McCoy eye roll in full effect. “Time to get into your costumes.” She ushered the kids away, shaking her head at Jim as she went with them.

“They think we’re playing Mario Kart?” Jim dissolved into giggles.

“Thank Christ.” Bones managed between giggles.

 

Miss Ellie stepped onto the back deck wearing a purple cape with a giant letter “E” on the back of it. She cleared her throat dramatically. “Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages…”

“Mom, it’s just me and Jim.”

“How nice, you can count, Len. Would you like a juice box?”

Bones mouth hung open and Jim laughed, slapping his shoulder.

“If I may continue?” Miss Ellie gave Bones a pointed stare. She cleared her throat again. “Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, it is my pleasure to present Jake and Joanna, who will be performing ‘The Best Daddy In The World.”

Jim stopped giggling and grabbed for Bones’ hand.

Jake and Jo ran up the steps and onto the “stage.” Jo was dressed in khaki pants and a large orange Home Depot shirt, a perfect mimic of what Jim always wore to work. Jake was dressed in oversized blue surgeon’s scrubs, looking like Bones’ mini-me. Thank goodness Jim had remembered to turn on the video camera, so they would have every moment of this captured on film forever.

Joanna started, “My Daddy is the best Daddy in the world because he works really hard at two jobs. He goes to school and he works at the Home Depot, helping people buy baby trees.”

Jim swiped their combined hands against his face and the tears that were falling.

“My Daddy is the best Daddy in the world cause he helps families every day at his work and he fix-did my broken arm last year.” Jake said in return before pulling off his scrubs to reveal Jim’s work outfit beneath.

Bones pulled their hands back to swipe at tears of his own.

Joanna pulled off her costume as she was wearing blue scrubs under Jim’s uniform. “Oh yeah? Well, my Daddy is the best Daddy in the world cause he loves me to the stars and back and teached me to ride a two-wheeler.”

“Well my Daddy is the best Daddy in the world ‘cuz he moved us to Georgia and made us a new family and got us Seamus.”

Hearing his name the giant dog scrambled up on the deck. He was wearing a placard around his neck, which read. “Best Daddies In The World.” The “O” in world was colored like Planet Earth.

“The End.” Miss Ellie called from behind them. She was swiping at tears of her own.

Jake and Joanna make very dramatic bows and Jim and Bones clapped loudly, their tears falling freely.

Bones got down on his knees and pulled Joanna into his arms. “Love you so much, Princess.”

“I love you too, Daddy.” She hugged him tightly.

Jake leapt into Jim’s arms. “You did such a good job, buddy learning all of your lines like that.”

“Made ‘em up myself.” Jake said proudly. He hopped down to go hug Bones.

“Cake is inside boys, when you’re ready.” Miss Ellie turned to go back into the house making sure the family hug was centered in the viewfinder of the video camera.

 

 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/1440955/chapters/3030778

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all of you who may be unfamiliar with Georgia On My Mind. I included a link to that story at the bottom of this one. If you enjoyed this little taste of that AU, you will love reading how Jim and Jake moved to Georgia. That fic has ten published chapters so far with another eight written and ready to go!! 
> 
> For all of my regular readers, what did you think of Miss Ellie and Seamus?? I am completely in love with that enormous dog. I wonder if he needs a companion?? As for Miss Ellie, there is a back story as to why you have not met her yet and it's a few weeks off. I've never mentioned this in GOOM, but Bones' father is dead and Bones did NOT kill him. Having that firmly in my mind, I wanted Miss Ellie to be fun and sort of outrageous for a Nana, but with southern decorum as well! You will see her more as time goes on. 
> 
> When ReadItHoney beta read this story she mentioned how nice it was that this was Jim's first Father's Day with Jake. I just want to point out that it's their second. I don't mention when Jim got custody of Jake, but it was before his 5th birthday which is on June 5. Happy Belated Birthday, little man! So, the first Father's Day took place back in Iowa, two months before they moved to Georgia.
> 
> I admit I was crying when I was writing the little skit. Originally I was just going to have the kids say something about one Daddy and then this morning realized they need to say something about BOTH Daddies, because that is how this family sees itself. There is no 'my kid' or 'your kid', it's OUR kids and Jake and Joanna love it that way! So do I!!


End file.
